PhantosTheHedgehog's JAWS
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of one of the greatest movies ever! When something starts killing people of Shinwah Island, police chief Wing is the only one who can stop it!
1. Skinny dipping and death

_(Well, here's another fanmake that has been in my mind for many weeks now. Cue the JAWS theme!)_

_Chapter 1: Skinny dipping and death_

Our story begins in the POV of something swimming thru the ocean.

_*DUN, DUN*_

This thing, whatever it is, swam thru a small kelp forest and thru a school of fish. And strangest of all, it was moving like a snake!

_*DUN, DUN*_

**PhantosTheHedgehog's JAWS**

The scene then cut too a party on the beach. The party goers had a bon fire, they were talking and laughing, and getting drunk. One of the partiers was a girl wearing a purple shirt, shorts and she had long raven hair. Her name is Mandy. (Totally Spies)

She kept eyeing a boy named Tommy Pickles and when he looked at her, she winked at him. He blushed and looked away. Mandy giggled and decided to have some fun with him. She got up from the fire and walked over to him.

"Hi." Mandy said in a flirty voice.

"H-hi." Tommy said. Mandy giggled again.

"So, you feeling OK?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah." Tommy said. Mandy could tell he was a little tipsy. She gave him a seductive grin.

"Come on." She said. Mandy stood up and held Tommy by the arm. He stood up too and the two of them left the party.

They headed out to the beach and they started running.

"Hey, uh, what's your name again?" Tommy asked in a drunken voice.

"Mandy!"

"Where, where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"Swimming!" Mandy said with a laugh.

"You coming or what?" Mandy asked Tommy.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tommy said. As he said this, Mandy took her shirt off revealing her bare breasts. When she arrived at the beach, Mandy quickly undid her pants. She was now completely naked and she ran into the water.

Mandy swam out and began doing breast strokes and back strokes. Tommy on the other hand passed out when he got to the water.

Mandy then stopped and laughed at the fun she was having. Little did she know, something was watching. The thing that was watching her began to slowly swim towards her from her underside.

Suddenly, something tugged on Mandy's leg. It tugged again and actually pulled her down. Mandy then erupted from the ocean and began screaming.

"Oh god, help! Ahhh!" She screamed as she was dragged along by the thing below her. She managed to grab onto a buoy and stayed there for a few seconds. The pain in her leg was unbearable as tears flowed from her eyes. Whatever had her let her go, for now at least.

Mandy looked around for a passing boat or something to help her get out of this. Suddenly, whatever snagged her by the leg got her again! She screamed as foam erupted from her mouth and her eyes turned bloodshot! She was being poisoned!

**"OH GOD HELP ME, GOD PLEASE HELP!"** Mandy yelled at the top of her lungs before going under the water again. This time, she never came back up.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Police chief Wing

_Chapter 2: Police chief Wing_

**The next morning…**

The sun rose over the horizon as we see the inside of a bedroom. A couple is lying in bed.

The first person is a twenty year old girl wearing a purple nightgown. Her name is Wing, the chief of police.

The second person is an anthropomorphic raccoon wearing a bandit mask and a blue shirt and striped pajama pants. This is Sly Cooper, Wing's husband. Wing looked outside the window and smiled as the sun rose.

Sly came up from behind her and whispered in her ear, "So honey, did you sleep well last night?" Wing giggled.

"I sure did." She said. She quickly planted a kiss on Sly's lips.

"Have you seen your sister and her friends?" Sly asked. Wing stood up and brushed her hair.

"There probably out in the yard." Wing said. She walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. Sly was reading the newspaper while Wing was cooking breakfast. Sly then saw something that caught his attention.

On one of the pages, a small article read "Girl missing since last night" He tapped Wing on the shoulder.

"Hey Wing, what do you make of this?" He asked. Wing took the newspaper and looked at the article. She scratched her head.

"Huh, strange. The department should have informed me about this." Wing said. Just then, a small girl with blue hair came in. This is Dawn, Wing's little sister. She had a small cut on her finger.

"Hey sis, I got cut. I got bit by a vampire." Dawn said with a chuckle.

"No, you were playing on those swings again. I want you and your friends to stay off those things until I get a chance to fix them." Wing said. The phone rang as Sly began to tend to Dawn's cut.

"Well, you're going to live." Sly laughed. Wing answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. The voice on the other end told her the situation.

"Ok, ok, uh-huh. Alright, I'll be right there." Wing said. She hung up the phone.

"Who was it honey?" Sly asked.

"Oh, it was the station. They need me for a minor emergency." Wing said. She quickly ran upstairs and changed into her police uniform. (Wing is wearing an Officer Jenny outfit)

She finished it off by putting on a hair clip and a diamond heart shaped necklace. She looked in a mirror and saluted her reflection with a smile.

A minute later, Wing went out into the front yard to a police car. Playing in the front yard were Dawn and her friends. The first one was a red headed girl named Misty and the other one was a girl with brown hair named May. (Imagine the three girls as little kids)

The girls were playing on a small swing set while Wing was getting ready to leave. Before she did, Sly walked up to her.

"Wing, be careful." He said. Wing smiled.

"Oh please, in this town?" She asked. The couple kissed as Wing started the police car up and drove out of her driveway.

She drove to the beach as she passed a billboard with a girl lying on a surfboard. The sign read, **"SHINWAH ISLAND WELCOMES YOU!"**

Later, Wing was walking next to Tommy. "Ok, so nobody saw her into the water?" She asked Tommy.

"No, I would of except I was passed out." Tommy said.

"So, are you saying she ran out on you?" Wing asked.

"No. I wouldn't have reported it to you if she did" Tommy said.

"Do you live here?" Wing asked.

"Yep. My folks own a small resort not far from here." Tommy said.

"Are you an islander?" He asked.

"No, I'm from New York." Wing said. Suddenly, Wing's deputy and older adopted brother, a hedgehog named Silver, began blowing a whistle. He had found something. Wing and Tommy ran to where he was and were horrified to see what it was.

"Oh, Jesus." Wing said. It was Mandy's arm and part of her body! The skin was pale and covered in seaweed. Crabs were pinching at the body parts. Tommy looked like he was going to puke.

Later that day at police headquarters, Silver was sitting in a chair drinking a cup of water while Tommy had a look of guilt.

A blue haired woman named Officer Jenny came into the office and saw Silver. "Well, you're up really early. Is Wing in?" she asked. Silver motioned towards Wing's office. Jenny went inside and saw Wing typing at a computer. She was filing a death report.

"Jenny, I found a bunch of outdated stuff here. I need you to keep that stuff off my desk." Wing said.

"Yes ma'am. Now, we got more calls about that karate school. It seems the nine year olds from the school have been chopping the picket fences." Jenny said. A phone then rang and Jenny answered it.

"Hello, Chief Wing's office." She said. Jenny handed the phone to Wing.

"It's the medical inspector. I think they found something." Jenny said. Wing took the phone and held it to her ear. She quickly went down the report that said "Probable cause of death".

She widened her eyes slightly and typed in **[Basilisk attack]**

Wing had heard about Basilisks before but she never saw one before and she's never heard about one that attacks swimmers!

Wing hung the phone up and stood up from her desk.

"Jenny, call the city officials and ask them about all the water based activities they have planned for the weekend. Silver, where do we keep the beach closed signs?" Wing asked.

"We don't have any." Silver said.

"That's beautiful." Wing said. The police chief went outside and into the town. A small parade was going on while people were walking around, going into shops and taking pictures. Wing walked into an arts and crafts shop where she found black and red paint, some paint brushes, stakes and poster boards.

She bought the items and went outside to see Silver pull up in a police car.

"Sis, there you are! Jenny wanted me to tell you that the Bean Scouts are out swimming in the bay for their merit badges. I wasn't able to call you up, there's no phones out there." He said.

"Ok, get out of there. I want you to take these back to the office and have you and Jenny make some signs. Beaches closed, no swimming, by order of the Shinwah police department." Wing said. She got into the police car and drove off.

"Wait a second, Chief Wing!" A voice shouted. The voice was a cartoon crab in a suit named Mr. Krabs. He's the mayor of Shinwah Island. Krabs walked over to Silver who was holding the stuff Wing gave him.

"Did you hear Mr. Mayor, we had a Basilisk attack last night! A girl got killed!" Silver said.

"What? A Basilisk? Give me a break!" Krabs said with a chuckle.

"Oh, just take Wing's word for it." Silver said.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. An explanation for all this

_Chapter 3: An explanation for all this_

Down at a part of the harbor, the Bean Scouts were swimming while their scout master, Scout Master Lumpus was yelling at them thru a megaphone.

"Come on you guys, move faster! Lazlo, straighten your back! Clam, don't drink the sea water!" he shouted. Wing was watching them while waiting for a small ferry to come and pick her up. Soon the ferry arrived.

"Hey Patrick, do you think you can take me over to those kids?" Wing asked a pink starfish who was driving the ferry.

"Aye aye, captain!" Patrick said with a salute. Suddenly, Mr. Krabs and his associates pulled up in their car. They got out as they drove it on the ferry. The ferry then started to move.

Mr. Krabs tapped Wing on the shoulder.

"Oh, morning Mr. K. How are ya?" Wing asked.

"I'm fine. Listen Wing, what's this I hear about you closing the beaches on your own authority?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Well, I'm the chief of police. Do I need more authority?" Wing asked.

A cartoon squid named Squidward spoke up. "Well, technically speaking, you need to have a city order or a vote from us." He said.

"And that's just by the book. See, we're all really worried that you may be running into a serious problem here. It is summer you know." Mr. Krabs said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wing asked.

"See Wing, Shinwah is a summer town, and we need summer money! And if people can't swim here, they'll gladly swim somewhere else." Mr. Krabs said.

"Well yeah but still, we don't need to open up a Basilisk buffet!" Wing said.

"Yes, but we've hardly had that kind of trouble in these waters. Besides, everyone knows that Basilisks don't exist!" Squidward said.

"Then how do you explain what happened to that girl? We don't get sharks down here so what else could have done it, the loch Ness monster?" Wing asked in anger.

A small creature that looked like a green jelly bean named Plankton spoke up. "Well, it could have been a boating accident."

"That's not what I heard over the phone." Wing said.

"Well, the coroner was wrong. Just put an edit to that report and tell everyone they shouldn't worry. Act like it never happened." Plankton said. Wing was really getting impatient.

"What's wrong with you guys? Something out there is killing people and it's not human!" She said. Mr. Krabs sighed.

"Wing, a summer girl goes swimming. She gets tired, a fishing boat comes along. It was all an accident." Mr. Krabs said.

"Yes, but I'm sticking to my beliefs. I'm just reacting to what I was told." Wing said.

"I know and I respect that but you just don't know the gut reaction that people have to these things. Here's how it goes, you yell Carvanah, people are going to say, 'huh, what?' But if you yell Basilisk, we'll have a huge problem on the 4th of July." Krabs said.

"Ok, you can take us back now." Krabs said to Patrick. Wing sighed and rubbed her eyes. This is going to be a** LONG** summer.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Blood in the water

_Chapter 4: Blood in the water_

Later in the day, Wing and her family went down to the beach. People were lying on the beach and others were going swimming. Aside from that, the famous Mystery Inc was there too! Scooby Doo was going out into the water while his friends laid back and soaked up the sun.

A boy with yellow skin, spiky hair and a blue bathing suit walked up to a woman with yellow skin and tall blue hair. This is Bart Simpson and his mom Marge.

"Hey mom, I'm going to get my raft and go back out." Bart said. Marge was sitting on a beach towel and reading a book.

"Let me see your hands." Marge said. Bart held his hand out.

"Oh, Bart Simpson, they're beginning to prune." Marge said.

"Mom, just let me go back out." Bart said. Marge sighed and went back to reading her book.

"OK, ten more minutes." She said.

"Thanks." Bart said. Wing meanwhile was sitting on a fold out chair, looking out at the ocean. She was wearing a purple two piece bikini while Sly was wearing basic swim trunks. Dawn and her friends were playing near the shore line.

Wing saw a woman who was floating on her back and something black heading towards her. The police chief got a startled look but she sighed when she saw it was an old guy wearing a black swim cap.

Wing rubbed her eyes again and laid her head back. "Oh man." She said.

"How long will this go on?" She asked herself. Suddenly, she heard a girl scream! Wing stood up from her chair and looked out at the water.

A girl with purple hair named Hinata was being lifted out of the water by her boyfriend Naruto. _(NaruHina is AWESOME!)_

Wing sat back down and Sly noticed how paranoid she was acting. He scooted over to her.

"Honey, are you OK?" he asked. Wing smiled at her husband. He didn't need to get roped into all of this.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"No, something's wrong. I can tell." Sly said, putting his arms around his wife. Wing sighed again and looked at her husband.

"I'm just scared that's all." Wing said.

"Don't be. It was probably was just an accident. It'll all go away soon." Sly said. Wing looked at her husband with concern.

"Sly, saying that only makes me worry more." She said. Sly went behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Chief Wing, you are uptight. Just relax and enjoy the beach. I know your nervous around the water ever since that girl died but don't let that ruin your day." Sly said.

Meanwhile, something big was in the water! Whatever it was, it looked like a huge black snake and it was swimming around the swimmers. _(Like how the anaconda in the movie Anaconda: Quest for the blood orchid did)_

Scooby Doo suddenly erupted from the water after feeling a scaly thing touch his paw. He ran over to his best friend Shaggy.

"Relp, Raggy! There's a snake in the water!" Scooby said, pointing to the water.

"There's a snake in the water!" Shaggy asked in fright. Wing looked over the ocean, back and forth. But she didn't see anything.

"Where are you, you monster?" She asked.

"Don't be silly Scoob, there's no snake in the water!" Shaggy said. Whatever was out there began going towards something. It was Bart out on his inflatable raft! It went underneath him and back on the beach, spectators saw a huge black thing snag Bart by the legs!

"Did you see that?" A man asked. Blood was gushing from Bart's wound as foam then came out of his mouth. The thing that had him dragged him under and children who were nearby were horrified to see blood in the water!

Wing saw this and began to breathe heavily as she stood up from her chair and ran to the shore line.

"Get everyone out! Get out of the water!" She shouted. Sly ran to Dawn and her friends and got them to safety. All the swimmers were out on the beach but someone was missing. Marge ran in front of everyone.

"Bart? Bart?" She called out. Her son was nowhere to be seen. On the shore was Bart's raft. It had fang marks in it and blood was in the surrounding water.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. The snake hunter

_Chapter 5: The snake hunter_

Word of Bart's death spread around the island fast. Marge had already set up a reward for his killer. At the town hall, a press conference was being held and a poster was on the wall.

It read, _"A $333,000 reward will be given to the man or men who kill the snake that killed Bart Simpson on Sunday June 29th at the Shinwah town beach"_

Wing meanwhile was talking to Squidward about the whole thing. "I really need to talk to Mrs. Simpson because if this keeps up, it'll turn into a contest." She said.

"You got that right. And it's not just the local news she also posted that offer in out of town papers. We're going to have people from all over the place out here!" Squidward said. Mr. Krabs then came in and made his way to his seat. The people who decided to attend went into the meeting room and sat down.

"So first off, do we have any special questions?" Mr. Krabs asked. Plankton then raised his hand.

"Is that reward in cash or check?" he asked. Some people laughed while others were deeply offended by that statement.

"Everyone, that's private business between all you fishermen and Mrs. Simpson. Now then, as you all know, a young boy was killed by what people say was a large snake at the beach yesterday. Our police chief, Wing has an offer for all of you to deal with this." Mr. K said. Wing stood up and walked to the front.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you what we have planned so far." She said.

"What about the beaches chief?" A man asked.

"The extra summer deputies we called for are due to arrive soon and we'll put them on duty as soon as possible. And we'll also be putting spotters on the beach." Wing said.

"Yes but are you going to close the beaches?" A woman asked. Wing looked at the woman and said, "Yes we are."

Groans and complaints were heard all around the room. "We're also planning on bringing in some experts from the reptilian and oceanographic institute on the mainland." Wing said.

"Don't worry everyone it'll only go on for 24 hours." Mr. K said. Wing looked at the mayor with confusion.

"I didn't agree to that." She said.

"Twenty four hours is like three weeks!" A woman shouted. The chatting continued for a few more seconds until a scratching sound was heard. People looked to the back to see a boy with blonde hair running his nails across a chalkboard. On the chalkboard was a drawing of a snake eating a person.

This kid was wearing a black shirt, jeans and sneakers. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco chuckled to himself. He then looked around at everyone.

"You all know me, and you know what I do for a living. I'll catch this snake for you. But it won't be easy. And it's a huge snake, not like going to the pet store and seeing those small ones you can hold in your hand." Draco said.

"This snake can swallow you whole, dead or alive it doesn't matter. And we gotta' do it quick. It'll bring back all the tourists and make people have the guts to go swimming again. But it's won't be pleasant, and there's no way I'm going after this thing for just three thousand bucks." He said.

"How much do you want?" Wing asked.

"I'll find him for three thousand, but I'll catch him and kill him for ten thousand. All of you have to make up your minds. Are you all going to be smart and ante up, or be cheap and be stuck with welfare?" Draco asked.

"And I don't want any volunteers, they'll just hold me down. Ten thousand dollars for me by myself, and for that you get the head, the tail, the whole damn thing." He said.

"Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy. We'll think about it and inform you with our answer." Mr. K said. Draco smirked and stood up and walked out of the room.

As the sun was setting, volunteers were hammering signs around the beach that read,

**NO SWIMMING**

**HAZARDOUS AREA**

**BEACH CLOSED**

_By order of the Shinwah P.D_.

* * *

That same night, Wing was reading up on everything she could about Basilisks and other snakes. She read that some snakes hunt by feeling vibrations while others use heat signals.

She turned the page in a book that was a guide to mythical creatures and she saw a drawing of a green snake with a crown on it's head. Above the drawing was a name and a quote, _"**De Basilisco.** Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the king of serpents."_

"That explains the crown." Wing said. Sly came into the room where Wing was reading and accidently scared her. Wing quickly turned her head around and scared Sly too.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." Sly said with a laugh.

"You know, I'm not sure if that thing was a Basilisk or not. People don't know how old snakes are or if Basilisks are even still around. It says here it's really rare if a human lays eyes on one and not many people have lived to tell about it." Wing said.

Sly then took the book away from Wing. "Honey, you're really overworking yourself. If you keep that up you won't be able to go to sleep tonight." Sly said, handing Wing a glass of water.

"Thanks." She said. The two then heard giggling. Sly looked out the window and saw Dawn and her friends sitting in a sailboat.

"I think she loves her present." Sly said. Wing stood up and looked outside too. She opened the window and called out to the kids.

"Dawn, I want you and your friends to get out of the boat! Get out of the boat!" Wing said.

"Honey it's his birthday tomorrow!" Sly said.

"I don't care! I don't want her in the ocean!" Wing said.

"She's not on the ocean! She's in a boat! Besides, I don't think she'll ever want to go in the water after what happened yesterday!" Sly said. Wing looked at her husband and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't say that. I don't know what I would do if I lost Dawn. I just want her to know the rules, the regulations and all that stuff." Wing said. While she said this, Sly flipped thru the pages of one of Wing's books.

In it, he saw a drawing of a huge anaconda attacking a small fishing boat. He slammed the book shut.

"Dawn, did you hear your sister? Out of the water now!" he shouted.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Late night fishing

_Chapter 6: Late night fishing_

Later that night, two people were rowing around in a rowboat near the shore. The first person was a cartoon cat with a golden charm on his head. His name's Mewoth.

The other one was a guy with blue hair, a coat, and jeans. His name is James. The two it looks like were doing some fishing.

"Meowth, I'm tired. Let's give this up before someone reports us." James complained.

"No James, do you want that money or not? Besides the chief lives on the other side of the island." Meowth said. The two parked their boat at the dock and they got out. James pulled something out of the boat wrapped in a cloth. He unwrapped the cloth and inside was a huge piece of raw meat.

"Oh man, I hope we catch something! This is Jessie's holiday roast." James said, jabbing the roast with a meat hook. The hook was linked to a chain and the same chain was linked to a tire.

"Oh believe me, once we get that thirty thousand bucks, Jessie can buy all the roast she wants!" Meowth said, tying the chain to the dock.

"Come and get it!" Meowth said. He picked the roast up along with the tire it was hooked too and threw it into the water. The two pulled out folding chairs and sat down on the dock.

They waited a few minutes and before too long, the chain got a small tug on it. The two noticed this.

"Hey Meowth, I think we got a bite!" James said. Suddenly, the chain began to tug harder and the dock began to creek. The two stood up from their chairs and Meowth began to back away in fright while James looked on.

The dock suddenly broke apart, and James went with it! He went flying into the water and when his head came up, he looked around while gasping for air.

James then saw a huge shape heading his way. "Come on James! Swim for your life!" Meowth called. James began to swim to the shore while the thing behind him was still coming.

"Don't look back James, don't look back! Come on you can make it!" Meowth shouted to his friend. James finally made it to the shore and he began breathing heavily.

"Oh man, that was close." Meowth said. Unaware to the two, a huge thing rose out of the water. The two looked up slowly and they both looked into a huge pair of yellow eyes.

It was a huge snake! The thing hissed and lunged for the two! They screamed and leaped out of the way. The Basilisk took in a face full of sand. It shook it's head after that and went back into the water.

James and Meowth were left panting, horrified after what they saw. "What was that?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know. Can we go home now?" James asked.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Meeting the experts

_Chapter 7: Meeting the experts_

The next morning, the snake hunt had officially begun! Fishermen were getting their pals and going out on their boats, ready to catch the Basilisk!

Wing and Silver were hanging out at the dock to keep an eye on the fishermen. "So, we got another call this morning." Silver said.

"We did?" Wing asked.

""Yeah, some guy called us up last night and reported two guys who were down at the shore line. The two of them looked like they saw a ghost." Silver said.

"And the funny part is that one of the guy's has to tell his wife, Jessie what happened to her holiday roast." Silver laughed.

"That's not funny!" Wing said. Silver's smile dropped. He and his sister looked around at all the fishermen.

"Jeez, when Squidward said Mrs. Simpson put her ad in out of town newspapers he wasn't kidding." Silver said.

"More like the National Inquirer. Look at this, this island has turned into a circus!" Wing said. On one of the boats, two people got off onto the dock

The first person was a female toon skeleton with long black hair tied in a high ponytail with a big red bow, a piece of hair covering half her face, a pinstriped jacket that has black and white lines, a black shirt under the jacket and a skull charm necklace. The skull's left eye is swirly. She's was also wearing an orange skirt with blue ripped jeans and black boots. This is Skullgal94, or SG as her friends call her.

With SG is a took skeleton wearing a pinstripe jacket with uneven stripes and a bat bowtie. This is Jack Skellington, SG's brother.

SG picked up a duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder while looking around at everything. "Man, isn't this place cool Jack?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's quite interesting." Jack said. The two walked down the docks and Jack saw a familiar face.

"Hey SG, look who it is!" he said. He pointed over to Wing who was dealing with something.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me!" SG said with a smile! She hadn't seen Wing in years! The two ran over to her and SG tapped Wing on the shoulder. Wing turned around.

"You miss me?" SG asked. Wing squealed in delight and hugged both SG and Jack.

"Oh my god! How long's it been?" Wing asked.

"Too long. It's great too see you again honey." Jack said.

"I missed you daddy!" Wing said. Jack then noticed something was up.

"Um, Wing I don't really think it's safe for that many people to be on one boat." Jack said, pointing to a boat.

"Oh man." Wing said. She and the other two ran over to said boat.

"Hey, how many guys are you putting on that thing?" Wing asked.

"You never told us we had a limit!" A fisherman shouted to her.

"Yeah, we'll that's not safe!" Wing shouted back. A fisherman walked passed the three and he was carrying something.

"Hey, watch it. That's dynamite." SG said. Wing grabbed the man's arm.

"Dynamite? Hey, where are you going with that?" Wing asked.

"I'm going on my boat." The man said. Wing shook her head and grabbed the dynamite.

"Oh no you're not! Hey SG, daddy, do you think you two can talk to those guys over there?" Wing said.

"Sure thing." SG said. She and Jack turned their attention to the guys who were overstocking.

"Um, excuse me, the police chief wanted me too tell you that you're overloading that boat." SG said. The men shook her off.

"What do you care?" One asked.

"It's a little early for Halloween, ain't it?" Another one asked. The two tried to ignore that comment.

"Uh, then can you tell us if there's a good restaurant or hotel on the island?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you walk straight ahead." A fisherman said. The rest of them laughed while SG and Jack turned their back to them.

"There all going to die, aren't they?" Jack asked.

"Yep." SG said as the two walked back. Meanwhile, inside the harbor master's office, Wing was on the phone.

"Jenny, we got some roadblock signs that we need setting up because we got more people out here then we can handle." Wing said. As she said this, Wing saw Silver outside and she threw a pen at the window. She got his attention and she motioned him to come inside.

Silver came inside the office with her. "What are you doing? These are your people now get out there and talk to them." Wing said.

"Those aren't my people! Did you see the license plates out there? New Hampshire, Mississippi, Rhode Island! I'm all by myself out there. What about the summer deputies we were supposed to get?" Silver asked.

"That's not until the 4th of July so until then it's just you and me." Wing said to her brother. SG and Jack then came in.

"Hey you know those guys in the launch out there?" SG asked. Wing nodded.

"Well none of them are coming back alive." SG said.

"Oh for god sakes, Silver you know their first names, go out and talk to those clowns!" Wing said.

"Hey dad, can't talk now!" Silver said. He went back outside.

"Well, it looks like your having a swell time today honey." Jack said.

"You got that right." Wing said. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Look Jenny, I'll call you back." Wing said. She hung the phone up.

So, what are you two doing down here?" Wing asked.

"Um, we're from the institute you sent for." SG said. Wing's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, every single word is true." Jack said.

"That is so cool! So, how do you want to start out?" Wing asked.

"Um, I think it would be best to see the remains of the first victim, the girl on the beach." SG said.

"OK, it's a bit messy so bear with me." Wing said. Meanwhile out near the open ocean, fishermen were throwing chum into the water in hopes to attract something.

At the town morgue, Wing, Jack and SG walked in. "OK, let's see the death report." SG said. Wing picked up a clipboard while SG put the bag she was carrying on the floor. Jack took the report and looked over it.

"Hmm, cause of death is possible boating accident." Jack said. Wing slipped some rubber gloves on and opened up a small fridge. She pulled a tray out that had a cloth in it and placed it on a table. She unfolded the cloth and Jack and SG looked inside.

"Oh my." Jack said covering his mouth. He and SG put gloves on and the procedure started. SG started by gently taking Mandy's severed arm out of the tray.

"Hmm, from the looks of the wound this arm was bitten off." SG said.

"And look, there's splotches on the skin which means this arm and the rest were probably regurgitated." Jack said. SG then noticed something in Mandy's arm.

"Hey, look what I found." She said. SG picked up a pair of tweezers and pulled a small tooth out of the skin. She and Jack looked at it closely.

"It looks like a tooth." Jack said.

"It is a tooth. So this proves that Mandy here wasn't hit by a boat." SG said. Wing looked at it too. She could finally prove that a Basilisk killed Mandy!

"Wing, I want you to get the mayor and the city officials on the phone. This was not a boating accident! It wasn't any kind of shark or fish!" SG said. As she said this she went over to a cooler and poured some water into a paper cup and swigged it down.

"It was a Basilisk." SG said. Silver then came in with a look of excitement.

"Wing, you'll never believe this! They caught your snake!" He said.

"They did?" Wing asked.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. That's a big snake!

_Chapter 8: That's a big snake!_

Down at the dock, some fishermen had hung up an Arbok _(pokemon) _by its tail. It had been shot by a poison tipped arrow and killed instantly.

The fishermen who killed it japed a hook into it's nostril and lifted up to get the mouth open. People gathered around the dead body to get a look at it, and some people were poking it to make sure it was real.

Wing was very impressed! Meanwhile, SG took a tape measurer and measured the Arbok's mouth.

"OK, I need everyone who caught this thing to get around it. We need a picture for this paper!" Squidward said. The fishermen who got it, along with Wing and Silver got around the snake. Silver held up one of the beach closed signs and everyone smiled. Once the picture was taken everyone went back to marvel the catch.

"Mr. K, Mr. K, you won't believe this!" Wing said to the mayor.

"So, what kind of thing is this?" A fisherman asked.

"Well, it's a pokemon, I know that much." Another fisherman said. Jack then cut in.

"It's an Arbok." He said. The fishermen raised their eyebrows.

"A what?" One of them asked. Meanwhile, Wing and Mr. K were walking over to see the catch.

"Now we can have more time for breathing!" Mr. K said. He and Wing walked over to the strung up Arbok while Jack and SG were talking to the fishermen.

"Look, all we're saying is that this might not be the snake." SG said.

"Oh, Jack, SG I want you to meet Eugene Krabs, our mayor." Wing said with a smile.

"How do you do?" Jack asked. Mr. K then began looking at the Arbok with a huge grin. Now his people won't be scared anymore.

"Uh, Wing, can we talk to you?" Jack asked. Wing walked over to her dad and best friend.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Wing, it's a common fact that there are many types of creatures in the ocean so the chances that these bozos got the exact one is a slim chance." SG said.

"But luck was probably on their side!" Wing said.

"It's a hundred to one though, a hundred to one. Now I'm not saying this is not the same snake, it probably is but we need to make sure. It's a man eater, it's extremely rare to see an Arbok living in the water, but the bite radius is different then the wounds on Mandy." Jack said. Wing's smile fell when he said that.

SG sighed and looked at her friend with consideration. "So here's our plan. The digestive system on this Arbok is really slow. If we can cut it open and take a look, then anything it's eaten in the last 24 hours is probably still inside and that will prove if this is the one." She said. Wing turned her attention to Mr. K who was listening to the conversation.

She then looked at the Arbok and back at her friend. "If that is the only way to confirm it." She said. Mr.K chuckled.

"Come on guys, let's be reasonable here. This isn't the time or place for you to perform some amateur autopsy on that thing. And I'm not going to stand here, to see that thing cut open and see that Simpson boy spill out all over the dock!" Mr. K whispered to the three. He then noticed something along with everyone else.

It was Mrs. Simpson, along with her husband, homer and Bart's sister, Lisa. All three of them were wearing funeral clothes. They all walked up to Wing.

"Are you Chief Wing?" Marge asked. Wing nodded and Marge hit Wing on the cheek. Marge started to cry but she held it back.

"I just found out, that a girl got killed here last week. And you knew it was dangerous! You knew all along that there was a snake out there, but you let people go swimming anyway!" Marge said while everyone looked on.

"And because of that, my son is dead now! My son is dead, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Marge said. SG saw a small tear slide down Wing's cheek while the Simpsons went back to their car.

"It's all my fault." Wing said. She walked off while SG and Jack watched her.

"OK then. Squidward, you and Plankton cut this beast down before he stinks up the island." Mr. K said.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. The autopsy

_Chapter 9: The autopsy_

Later that night, Wing sat at the dinner table with her face in her hands. Dawn sat next to her while Sly stood in the doorway. Wing looked up and looked at her little sister.

Wing then put her hands on her forehead and Dawn did the same thing. Wing noticed this and she wiped a tear away. Dawn wiped under her eye too. Wing smiled at how cute her sister was acting.

"Aw, come here." She said. Dawn got out of her seat and stood in front of Wing.

"Give me a kiss." Wing said.

"Why?" Dawn whispered.

"Because I need it." Wing said. Sly smiled as Dawn kissed Wing on the cheek. A knock on the door was heard and Dawn ran to her room. Sly answered the door and Jack and SG were there.

"Hello, is Wing home?" SG asked.

"Yes. Are you friends of hers?" Sly asked.

"I'm Skullgal94 and this is Jack Skellington, Wing's father."

"Oh, come in, come in." Sly said. SG and Jack walked in and sat down at the table. Wing put her head up and saw the two. Sly sat down also.

"Hi." She said. Jack and SG smiled at Wing.

"So how was your day?" Jack asked. Wing chuckled and said, "Swell."

"So, Wing says you guys are from an institute." Sly said.

"Oh yes, me and SG here are from the reptilian and oceanographic institute and Wing called us out here to help her stop all the killings." Jack said.

"Tomorrow Jack and I are heading out to tell the institute that you guys have a Basilisk on your hands." SG said.

"Why did you tell him that?" Wing said. Sly got a look of concern and looked at his wife.

"What are you talking about? You told me they caught it." Sly said.

"Well, yes. They caught a snake, but SG and I are doing an experiment to see if it's THE snake." Jack said.

"We're going to prove this by cutting it open." SG said. She then chuckled to herself and brought another topic up.

"Hey Wing, aren't you really nervous around the water?" She asked. Wing stared into space and nodded.

"It's embarrassing to tell you the truth." She said.

"How did you get this fear?" Sly asked.

"Well, when SG and I were very young, Jack took us both to the town pool. I accidently slipped near the deep end and fell in. I was scared and I could feel myself losing air every second. I would have drowned if Jack and my best friend here didn't save me." Wing said. Sly looked at his wife with consideration and began rubbing her shoulder. Wing looked at her dad and best friend.

"So what do two say we go down and cut that snake open?" She asked.

"Honey, can you do that?" Sly asked. Wing picked up a glass of water and looked at her husband with a smile.

"I can do whatever I want I'm the chief of police." She said.

* * *

That night, Wing, SG and Jack all went down to a small warehouse were the Arbok was kept. SG put on a surgeon outfit to wear over her clothes and she slipped some rubber gloves on.

"OK, ready?" Wing asked. She was holding a flashlight with Jack next to her. SG pulled a knife out.

"Let's do it." She said. SG kneeled down next to the Arbok which had been laid on its side.

"OK, we'll start at the liver and open up the stomach down to the intestines." SG said. The knife pierced the Arbok's belly and white fluid leaked out as SG made the cut to the intestine. Jack and Wing looked at the procedure with disgust.

SG meanwhile pulled out a tuna fish's head, a whole tuna fish, and even a water rat! She grunted as she pulled one more thing out of the intestine.

"Well, this thing's a cannibal!" SG said. She pulled out the still rotting head of an Ekans, an Arbok's first form.

"There not all like that are they?" Wing asked. SG chuckled.

"No, these type of Pokemon only resort to cannibalism when there's not enough to eat. This poor guy was probably eating anything he could find." SG said. She then jerked her hands out and she scooted back to Wing and Sky.

"That's it." SG said. Wing sighed.

"I need to close the beach and call the mayor!" Wing said.

"Not only that, we still have a heck of a monster out there, with a mouth about this big!" Jack said. He held his hands out so wide that a while person could fit in that monster's mouth!

"How are we going to confirm that by morning?" Wing asked.

"Well, if he's rouge, he's not traveling in a group. So we may be able to spot him between Cape Cod and South beach." SG said. She stood up and began walking towards the exit of the warehouse.

"Wait a minute, we're going out on the water?" Wing asked.

"Well, if he's adapted to living in the water you aren't going to find him on land." Jack said. Wing gulped and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. Out on the water

_Chapter 10: Out on the water_

Wing, SG and Jack took Wing's police boat out on the water where SG said the Basilisk may be. SG was piloting the boat, Wing was walking around on the boat's deck and Jack was looking out at the open. SG was also eating out of a bag of pretzels.

"Let me tell you something guys, the crime rate in New York is enough to kill a horse. You have to deal with so many problems, you feel like you barely got any work done." Wing said.

"There's violence, muggings, there's so many problems that kids can't leave the house. Their parents have to walk them to school even if the school is just across the street. But in Shinwah, one person can make a difference! In twenty five years, there hasn't been a single crime. Not even a jaywalker." Wing said.

"Sounds rough. You want a pretzel?" SG asked. Wing looked around and gulped.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're out on the stretch where the Basilisk has been feeding." Jack said. Wing looked at some radar equipment.

"Is there a ratio on this thing?" She asked. SG looked at it with her.

"No, it's a close circuit TV. But it works great when you're looking for something underwater." She said. SG then went back to steering the boat while Wing went to the pilot's seat with her.

"So who pays for all this stuff?" She asked.

"SG and I pay for all this ourselves mostly." Jack said. The boat moved on for a little bit but then a beeping sound was heard.

"What's that?" Wing asked. Jack looked at the radar and a huge blip was on it.

"The radar's picking up something big. It's probably a school of Magicarp all clumped together." He said. Another beeping sound from the radar was heard and the team looked out again.

"There's something else out there." SG said. Wing gulped and looked around a bit.

"Where is it?" She asked. SG checked the radar.

"A hundred yards to the South West." She said. Wing piloted the boat to those coordinates and the team saw something in the water. It was a fishing boat and it was trashed.

"Hey, wait a minute I've seen that boat before. It belongs to Captain James Hook, he's a fisherman.' Wing said. She piloted the boat over to the wreck and she shined a light on it.

"What do you think happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around to find out." Wing said. SG looked at her friend.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it. I'm going down there." She said. SG opened a trunk and pulled some scuba gear out. She suited up and stood near the edge of the boat.

"OK, I'm going down now." SG said. Wing quickly placed her hand on SG's shoulder.

"Be careful." She said. SG nodded and put the scuba mask on and jumped in. While under the water, SG swam to the bottom of the wrecked boat and saw a hole had been put in it. She swam a little closer and noticed something caught in the wood. It was a scale. SG pulled a knife out and used it to chip the scale out.

She looked at it and it was so big, it could fit in your palm. She decided to take a look in the boat but suddenly, a head floated out of the hole! It was Hook's head!

SG looked at it with wide eyes and she started to panic, dropping the scale! SG swam up to the surface as fast as she could and when she got out, she undid her mask and scurried back onto the boat.

"What happened, what happened down there?" Wing asked. SG panted heavily and looked at her best friend.

"We've got a huge problem on our hands." She said.

_(Please R&R)_


	11. We're trying to explain

_Chapter 11: We're trying to explain!_

The next day, Wing, Jack and SG were walking with Mr. K, telling him about what happened.

"It's a Basilisk, Eugene! They do exist! And my friend and dad here can prove it!" Wing said. They group stopped walking and Jack began to talk.

"Mr. K, our situation is that a Basilisk has claimed your waters as his own. And he'll keep feeding here as long as there's more and more food." Jack said. Wing spoke up.

"And we already had three incidents and three people are dead! SG, tell him about the swimmers!" She said.

"A snake is usually attracted to the heat that it's pray gives off or it feels its vibrations and if people are out kicking around in the water their live bait!" SG said.

"Yeah, if you open the beaches on the 4th of July it's like ringing the dinner bell!" Wing said. SG then got in front of Mr. K.

"Look, Mr. K, I pulled a scale, the size of a shot glass out of a boat out there and it didn't belong to any normal sized snake!" SG said.

"Yeah, it was James Hook's boat! I towed it in and it was all chewed up!" Wing said. Mr. K sighed.

"Alright, where is the scale? Did you see it Wing?" He asked.

"No, SG dropped it." Wing said.

"I had an accident." SG said while blushing.

"And what did you say the name of this thing is?" Mr. K asked. Jack then spoke up.

"It's a quad X monster, it's a Basilisk." He said.

"But you don't have the scale?" Mr. K asked. SG shook her head.

"Look here guys, we depend here on the summer people for our lives." Mr. K said. SG was really getting impatient now!

"Yeah, we'll you're not going to have anymore summer people until you take care of this!" She shouted.

"We'll not only have to close the beach, we'll have to hire someone to kill the Basilisk!" Wing shouted. Everyone began shouting ideas and Mr. K was close to snapping!

"You guys are clearly not familiar with our problems." Mr. K said.

"Uh, I think that I'm pretty sure that you're going to ignore this problem until it comes up and bites you on your big red butt!" SG shouted.

"Eugene, we have to close the beaches." Wing said. As she said this, Mr. K walked over to the billboard that said **"SHINWAH ISLAND WELCOMES YOU!"** But some pranksters painted a snake on it and gave the girl on the billboard a frightened look. She was screaming, **"AGH! Basilisk!"**

"Wing, look at that. That is sick vandalism! It's desecrating a public message and I want you to catch the twerps that did that, and hang them up by their buster browns!" Mr. K said. Jack and SG finally had enough.

"That's it. I'm done! I'm not wasting my time dealing with someone who is lining up to be the next entre." Jack said.

"Me too!" SG said. The two turned to leave but Wing stopped them.

"Guys, please!" She said. Jack and SG sighed and went back to Mr. K. SG spoke.

"Mr. K, what we are dealing with is a miracle in the evolution of snakes. All this miracle does is slither around, eat and make baby snakes." She said.

"So why don't you take a long look at this sign. That could happen again." Jack said. Mr. K chuckled.

"I'd bet you'd love to prove that. Get your name into every magazine in the nation." Mr. K said. SG rubbed her eyes and Jack did the same thing. Wing walked over to Mr. K.

"Look, Eugene, if you do this now we might be able to save August," Wing said.

"August? For the love of Neptune, tomorrow's the 4th of July! And we will be open for business! Now if you guys are still concerned, you do what ever you can to make the beaches safe but we will be open for this weekend!" Mr. K said. He got into his car and drove off.

Wing watched him drive off and she whispered, "Idiot."

_(Please R&R)_


	12. The 4th of July

_Chapter 12: The 4th of July_

**The next day…**

The 4th of July had finally arrived and let me tell you folks, the island was packed! People from all over the place were in the town and of course at the beaches. Barges were taking people too and from the island.

Wing, SG and Jack were walking around and Wing was talking on a cell phone to the city officials. "Yes, I want to hire someone to kill the Basilisk. He's a teenage kid with blonde hair. OK, bye." Wing said.

"Well, the officials said they'll get in contact with Draco." She said. The three walked down to the docks and SG and Jack got into a motor boat.

"OK, you guys will patrol near the swimming areas with the summer deputies and if you see something, radio me in with your walkie talkie." Wing said. SG and Jack saluted to Wing and they drove off with the summer deputies.

Down at the beach, Wing was walking around keeping an eye on things. Swimmers and sun bathers were covering the beach!

"This is chief Wing, calling SG. See anything you guys?" Wing asked in her walkie talkie.

"Nothing yet honey, and nothing on radar." Jack said. Meanwhile back on the beach, there was a hedgehog who looked like Shadow except the red parts were green and he was wearing a news reporter outfit. Strangest of all, he had a gunblade in a sheath on his back.

This hedgehog was holding a microphone and looking at a news camera. "Shinwah island, an island known for it blue skies and crystal clear waters. But recently, a shadow has appeared over this quiet little island, a shadow in the shape of a giant snake." The hedgehog said.

Up in the air, a patrol helicopter was flying back and forth over the water. So far, nobody had gone into the water yet. A family then decided to go into the ocean but the parents were looking around with a worried look.

Before you know it, half the bathers were out swimming. Dawn and her friends had Sly drive them down to the beach and they had Dawn's new sailboat there. They were about to take it out but Wing stopped them.

"Hey, uh Dawn, do you think you and your friends can take your boat down into the pond instead?" Wing asked.

"Sis, the pond's for old ladies." Dawn said.

"Well, do it for your big sis. What do you say?" Wing asked.

"Alright." Dawn said. Wing patted her sister on the shoulder and Dawn went back to her friends. Wing continued her patrol and Sly decided to hang out on the beach for a bit.

Little did the swimmers know, something WAS underneath them! Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was being interviewed.

"I'm pleased to tell you that we have found and killed the snake that was living in our waters. And as you see, it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and people are having a wonderful time. Shinwah as you know means friendship." Mr. K said.

Suddenly, right near some swimmers, something came out of the water. It was a snakes head! The rest of the body was hidden underwater and when swimmers saw it, they began to panic and run out of the water.

Silver on one of the patrol boats saw it too! "Guys, we got a snake! Three, five, zero!" He shouted. SG then got Wing on the radio.

"Wing, come in Wing! Get everyone out of the water as fast as you can!" SG said. A lifeguard heard this on his own radio as well and stood up from his tower and blew his whistle.

Another lifeguard with a megaphone began speaking into it. "Everyone please out of the water. Everyone get out of the water please!" The patrol boats began to move in and vacate the area while swimmers panicked to get them and their loved ones out of the water.

Mr. K watched as everyone ran. Meanwhile out on the ocean, the snake head stopped moving and fell to its side. Two kids wearing diver's suits came to the surface and were scared to see Silver aiming a rifle at them.

He put the rifle away when he saw it was a joke! "He made me do it!" One kid said, pointing to his friend.

Jack got Wing back on the radio. "Uh, Wing's it's just a hoax. There are two kids out here with a Styrofoam snake head." Jack said. Meanwhile near the entrance to the pond, a girl who was painting saw something! It was long, and black!

"S-snake! The snake! It's going into the pond!" She shouted.

"Wing! Dawn and her friends are in the pond!" Sly said. Wing ran as fast as she could to the pond. Dawn, Misty and May were trying to undo a knot that would let their sail go up.

A random guy on a boat rowed out to them. "Hey girls, you girls doing alright?" He asked, unaware that something was heading towards him. Wing ran thru the crowds while everyone else went too.

The boat the guy was on was tipped over suddenly along with Dawn's sailboat. Dawn and the others bobbed their heads up and the guy tried to get back on his boat but something grabbed him.

Dawn widened her eyes and nearby sunbathers looked out after hearing some screaming. The guy in the boat screamed at the top of his lungs as he was dragged under again and the water turned red. The Basilisk completely ignored Dawn and swam past her.

Swimmers watched as the Basilisk went back to the entrance too the pond.

"There's blood!" A woman shouted. Wing ran down to the shore with Sly following and Wing saw May and Misty pulling Dawn out of the water and onto shore. Sly kneeled down next to Dawn and began crying.

"She's dead!" Sly cried. Wing saw she was still breathing.

"No she's not, she's in shock!" Wing said. Wing ran to the side and grabbed a beach towel and covered Dawn with it. Sly cried some more and Wing looked out to the ocean.

"Now you've gone too far." She whispered.

_(Please R&R)_


	13. A hired hand

_Chapter 13: A hired hand_

Dawn was immediately rushed to the hospital and she was finally wheeled out on a gurney. Nurse Joy walked out.

"Well Nurse Joy, how is she?" Sly asked.

"She's OK. Dawn only suffered from mild shock and she can go home in the morning." Nurse Joy said. Sly smiled as he saw Dawn get moved into her room. Wing was leaning against a wall and Sly tapped her on the shoulder. _(Wing is now wearing her regular outfit. A purple t-shirt, jeans, her hair clip and necklace.)_

"She's going to be OK." Sly said.

"Thanks god." Wing said. She looked near the entrance to the Hospital and saw Mr. K standing there. She walked over to him.

"You got a pen Eugene?" Wing asked. Mr. K pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and Wing pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Now do what's right and sign this so I can hire a hunter." Wing said. Mr. K started to look like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"I'm, I'm sorry this happened. I was acting in the town's best interest." Mr. K said.

"Yes, I know you were and that's why we're going to hire Draco Malfoy to kill the Basilisk, that's why you're going to sign this and we're going to pay him what he wants!" Wing said.

"We, we still have August right?" Mr. K asked.

"What? Eugene, people are too afraid to go swimming anymore. And you're the mayor of snake city and these people think you want the beaches open!" Wing said.

"Wing, listen too me. My daughter, Pearl, was on that beach too." Mr. K said. Wing nodded.

"Please sign it Eugene." Wing said. Mr. K too the pen and signed the paper where it asked for his signature. Wing put the paper back in her pocket and walked out of the hospital.

The next morning, Wing, Jack and SG were walking with Draco to his seaside cabin. "OK, so I want ten thousand dollars, two hundred a day whether I catch him or not." Draco said.

"Deal." Wing said. The four walked into Draco's cabin and saw that the walls were decorated with the skeleton jaws of huge snakes.

"Oh and chief, I want the mayor off my back so I don't keep hearing his crap." Draco said.

"OK, deal." Wing said. Draco opened up a bottle of brandy, poured into a glass and drank it.

"Now when you're on my ship, you have to work! Just because you're the chief of police doesn't mean that gets you out of working." Draco said. Wing nodded.

"Just as long as my dad and friend get to go too." Wing said. Draco looked at SG and Jack.

"Please, those two are so thin they probably can't even start a boat motor." Draco said.

"Draco, take me with you! I want to help kill this monster!" SG said. Draco looked at them and raised his eyebrow.

"OK, you can go. But just stay out of my way and we'll all get along." Draco said. SG and Jack nodded. Later that day, the four were down at the docks to get on Draco's boat.

"Now then, here's our equipment. We got flares, life vests, temperature gage, spear guns, the works." Wing said.

"OK, we're all set." Jack said. The three looked to the side and saw Draco leaning on a fishing boat with the name "COBRA" painted on the back. He was shining an M1 Garand rifle. He looked up from his gun and looked at the three.

"You'd best say your good byes. We'll be gone for a while." He said. Sly walked up to Wing.

"Honey, be careful out there." Sly said. The two hugged.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll be alright." Wing said. Draco then whistled to Wing.

"Hey chief, if your done, I'd like to get going! That Basilisk ain't going to catch itself!" Draco said. Wing and Sly kissed one last time as she, Jack and SG got on the "COBRA".

Draco started the boat up and it pulled out of the harbor and out to the open ocean. The snake hunt had begun!

_(Please R&R)_


	14. Reel him in!

_Chapter 14: Reel him in!_

Hours later, the COBRA was finally out in the open ocean and not a shred of dry land was in sight. No matter where you turned, all you saw was ocean.

On the **COBRA**, Draco was sitting comfortably on a deck chair with a fishing pole leaning on the rim of the boat.

SG was looking thru some binoculars while Jack was monitoring up above in the crow's nest. Wing meanwhile was shoveling chum into the water.

"Eww, this is gross! Why can't you guys do this?" Wing asked while covering her mouth and nose with a cloth.

"Because, I'm the captain and I give the orders! So zip it and keep shoveling that chum, and while you're at it leave another chum marker." Draco said. Wing narrowed her eyes at Draco and went to the back of the boat.

"You see anything yet Jack?" SG called to the crows nest.

"No, nothing yet." Jack called back. As Wing was getting another chum marker out, she accidently slipped and knocked some air tanks over. SG saw this and stopped the tanks from rolling.

"Dang it Wing, be careful! This is compressed air! If one of these things get ruptured enough it'll blow up!" SG said angrily.

"OK, ok, I'm sorry!" Wing apologized.

"Yeah, that's a lot of expensive equipment you got there bone girl. Don't know what that Basilisk is going to do, he'll probably eat it. These types of giant snakes will eat just about anything. I saw one eat a whole Charizard one time." Draco said.

Wing gulped at the thought of being eaten. Later in the day, Draco was teaching Wing how to tie a sailors knot.

"The little brown eel comes out of the cave, swims into the hole, comes out of the hole, and goes back into the cave again." Draco said. Wing finished her knot and it didn't look that good.

"Nothing's easy I suppose. Let's try again." Wing said. Wing began tying the knot again and as she did, Draco noticed the reel on his fishing pole moved slightly. Just to be sure, Draco put on a vest that would hold him down to the deck chair and he hooked the fishing pole to the vest.

He then put the fishing pole into a little hole so it could sit comfortably and Draco braced himself. Wing meanwhile finished her knot.

"Hey, I got it!" Wing said proudly. Suddenly, Draco's fishing line began unreeling at a fast speed!

"What the heck?" Wing asked. Draco held onto the fishing pole tightly.

"Get behind me chief!" Draco said. Wing did just that.

"SG, throw her in reverse!" Draco commanded. SG went to the sterring part of the boat and made it back up.

"Jack, hold on tight! I think we got him!" SG said with a look of excitement.

"Jeez this thing is taking a lot of reel! Chief, scoop some water from the ocean and douse the reel!" Draco said. Wing quickly grabbed the chum scoop, filled it with water and poured it on Draco's reel to keep it from overheating.

"Alright SG, stop the boat!" Draco shouted. SG did just that. Draco began reeling the line in.

"Um, Draco you do realize how big that thing is right?" Wing asked.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot! He's no match for me!" Draco said. The blonde kid continued to reel the line in and saw how much force is at the other end.

"Oh my god, this is a big one! Wait a minute, he's gone under! Guys, I think he's right underneath us!" Draco said. Everyone looked around in fright.

"Wing, SG get your gloves on, come here and be ready to hoist him up!" Draco said. Wing and SG got some working gloves on and went over to the line.

"Wing, I don't think this thing is the Basilisk, it's probably a huge Magicarp or a hooked on Dugong." SG said.

"Chief, unhook me." Draco said. Wing unhooked Draco and the blonde kid stood up and ran to get a meat hook. Once he got it, the line snapped and Wing and SG flew back onto the floor.

"Hey, you two alright down there?" Jack called.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Wing groaned.

"So SG, I highly doubt a simple Dugong was able to snap piano wire." Draco said.

"And I think I just proved something. I just proved you smart institute geeks don't want to accept when you're wrong. Now get back up to the steering and pilot us out farther." Draco said. SG glared and made a few faces at him while Draco and Wing went into the ship's cabin.

Wing sat down and rubbed her head. "See, Wing, what I like to do is lure them to the surface and take a few jabs at them, hoping to make them bleed out." Draco said.

"Draco, I don't thing using a line is going to work on this thing. We need something bigger." Wing said.

"Like what? SG, twelve minutes, South East, full throttle!" Draco commanded.

"Aye, aye sir!" SG said in a pirate voice. The skeleton girl steered the **COBRA** out farther into the open ocean.

_(Please R&R)_


	15. Face to face with the Basilisk

_Chapter 15: Face to face with the Basilisk_

As the day rolled on, the Basilisk hunting party still didn't catch a glimpse of the creature. SG sat at the pilot seat fanning herself.

"Dang summer heat, I know its August now but jeez, let up already!" SG said to herself.

"You see anything yet Jack?" Draco called up.

"No, still nothing." Jack said in a bored tone. Draco then turned his attention to Wing who was taking a break from shoveling.

"Chief, get a fresh batch and keep shoveling." He said.

"Let SG or Jack take a turn." Wing said.

"SG steers the boat and Jack keeps lookout chief." Draco said. Draco looked up and saw SG was playing on a DS.

"Stop playing with yourself SG. Go slow ahead now." Draco said. SG put her DS away and blushed at the thing Draco said. Wing got a fresh batch of chum and went back to shoveling it out.

"Yeah, you heard him slow ahead!" Wing said. Draco went into the boat's cabin and sat down.

"Slow ahead. Yeah I can go slow ahead, come on down and chum all this crap!" Wing said. A second after she said this, the Basilisk's head appeared out of the water and took a bite out of the chum!

Wing looked right at it and backed away as the Basilisk went back down. She went into the cabin and said one of the most famous quotes in history.

"We're going to need a bigger boat."

Draco stood up and got out of the cabin and looked out to the ocean. The two saw a black shape swimming a few feet from the COBRA.

"SG, shut the engine off!" Draco commanded. SG looked at Draco and saw the Basilisk too!

"J-Jack, look!" SG shouted. Jack looked and saw what everyone else was seeing.

"I can't believe it, they do exist! W-why he looks to be about thirty feet!" Jack said in excitement.

"No, fifty feet. The average size of a Basilisk adult." Draco said. The Basilisk swam right next to the boat and Draco watched it with wide eyes.

"Jack, get down here, we need your help!" SG shouted. Jack nodded and climbed down the crow's nest to the deck.

"Jack, get the tracer out!" Draco commanded.

"Wing, you're with SG! Let's move!" Draco commanded. The group split up. Jack rain into the cabin and picked up a black case and when he opened it up, a metal rod with a small light on it was inside.

Draco opened up another case and inside was a harpoon gun, some rope and small harpoons. Jack ran outside with the tracer and Draco got the gun ready.

"Shinwah port station to COBRA, Shinwah port station to COBRA, come in COBRA!" A voice on the boat's radio said. Draco answered it.

"This is COBRA." Draco said.

"I've got Mr. Sly Cooper here." The guy on the other end said.

"Ok, put him on." Draco said.

Meanwhile at the bow of the boat, Wing and SG were staring at the Basilisk and SG pulled a camera out.

"Wing, I need you to get closer to the front of the boat! At least to the edge of the barrels." SG said, referring to some yellow barrels near the front of the boat.

"For what?" Wing asked.

"I need something in the foreground to measure its scale!" SG said.

"Forget it, I'm not going near that thing!" Wong protested. SG started to snap some pictures.

"Jeez, look at it! It's beautiful!" SG said. Back in the cabin, Draco was talking to Sly.

"Yeah, yeah Wing's fine! We just hooked a couple of trout and bringing them home for dinner. We haven't seen anything yet so take care." Draco said before hanging up. He ran out to the bow of the COBRA and stood at the very front.

"Jack, see those yellow barrels? I need you to hook one up to a harpoon!" Draco said. Jack nodded and proceeded to tie a barrel to a harpoon. During this, he was having a bit of trouble tying the tracer to the barrel too.

"Uh, Jack, you might want to hurry up or the Basilisk will pass us completely!" SG said. Jack tried his best to tie the thing on.

"Hurry up, he's coming right at us!" Draco shouted.

"Don't wait for me!" Jack said.

The Basilisk was nearing the boat and was eventually right in front of it!

"Draco, kill it!" Wing shouted.

"NOW!" She shouted. Jack was then able to get the barrel and tracer tied on.

"SHOOT!" Jack shouted. Draco shot the harpoon into the Basilisk's side and the barrel that was tied to it went with it! The Basilisk dragged the barrel along the surface.

"Ha ha! Let's see how long that barrel takes to bring him up!" Draco shouted. SG ran back to the pilot seat and started the engine up.

"Get another barrel ready! I'm bringing her around again!" SG shouted. The COBRA pursued the Basilisk until the barrel went under the water.

As the sun set, the COBRA moved along slowly. "Now what?" Wing asked.

"Nothing, remember, we got one barrel on him. We stay out here until we see him again." Draco said. Wing nodded and looked out to the sea. The crew decided to turn in for the night and talk over some drinks.

_(Please R&R)_


	16. Story telling

_**Chapter 16: Story telling**_

As night came in, the crew of four retreated to the cabin and sat at the cabin's table. Jack, SG and Wing all drank from bottles of root beer while Draco drank a fine bottle of Brandy.

Wing looked out to the ocean and she had a depressed look. "Hey Wing, don't worry about it. Once the Basilisk is taken care of, we can all go home." SG said.

Wing sighed and looked at her crew. She noticed Draco had a weird mark on his hand.

"Hey uh, Draco, what's that?" Wing said, pointing g at his hand. HHe looked at it and chuckled.

"Oh it's a bite mark, from a snake." Draco said.

"Care to explain?" Jack asked. Draco smiled and got cozy as he began to tell his story.

"Years ago I was on a cruise with my father and all my classmates from school. We were known as Slytherin. When we were out in the ocean, like the four of us are now, a storm brewed up and our ship capsized." Draco said.

The three watched in wonder. "We decided to go the way the Indianapolis survivors used to stay afloat and all bundle together in groups. Before you know it, all these shapes come around us and one of them rose out of the water! It was a big sea snake and it swallowed up a whole group in a whole minute." Draco said. The others were horrified to know what Draco went thru.

"A baby snake swam up to me and bit me on the hand, so I snapped the little bugger off and thru it back. Would have lost my hand but I sucked the poison out. Had the scar ever since." Draco said.

"We stayed there for days until a passing freighter picked us up. Three hundred and twenty people didn't come with us" Draco finished. There was an awkward silence and SG began to tap her hands to the beat of a popular song,

(Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin)

Wing heard this and began to sing.

**There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold**

**And she's buying the stairway to heaven.**

SG smiled and sang the next part

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

The two girls began to sing together.

_**Ooh, ooh,**_

_**And she's buying the stairway to heaven.**_

Draco and Jack watched as the two sang a beautiful duet.

**_There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure_**

_**Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings**_

Outside while the two girls were singing, the barrel the team hooked to the Basilisk along with the tracer was heading right towards the boat.

_**In a tree by the brook, there's a song bird who sings**_

_**Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven**_

*Thump, thump* The girls stopped singing and looked around. The basilisk was smashing the bottom of the boat and made water leak in. Everyone scrambled to clog up the leaks and once they got that taken care of, the lights went out.

"I think it just ate the power." SG said.

"Oh great, everyone on deck!" Draco commanded. Everyone went out to the deck and Draco grabbed his M1 Garand and shot at the Basilisk.

"Draco, don't waste your shots." Jack said. Once Draco stopped shooting, Wing picked up a backpack and pulled a loaded pistol out.

"Hey honey, are you OK?" Jack asked Wing.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Wing said. As you can guess, the crew didn't get much sleep that night.

_(Please R&R)_


	17. The chase

_Chapter 17: The Chase_

The next morning, Draco and Jack were in the ship's hull taking a look at the engine while SG was getting some sleep in the cabin.

"Hey Wing, try to turn the wheel left." Jack called. Wing at the steering wheel tried to turn the wheel but it got jammed.

"I can't! It'll only go three inches." Wing replied.

"Jeez, the fuel injectors got messed up from all the salt water we took in last night." Jack said.

The two messed around some more until the barrel popped up again!

"Oh my god, guys he's back!" Wing shouted. Jack and Draco came up from the hull.

"What did you say chief?" Draco asked.

"The barrel popped up. He's behind us!" Wing pointed. Jack and Draco got back onto the deck and SG woke up from all the commotion. The four ran to the back of the boat and looked at the barrel.

"OK, SG, grab the boat hook." Draco said. SG nodded and grabbed a boathook that was lying on the ground. Draco took it and reached it out to the barrel.

"Uh, Draco, if we can get close enough, me and SG brought some things on board that could kill the Basilisk." Jack said.

"In due time." Jack said. Draco finally hooked the rope the barrel was attached to and began to string it up and Jack helped him.

"Remember, when he appears, be sure to drop that rope or it'll take your hands with it." Draco said.

The Basilisk's head suddenly appeared out of the water and the team heard it let out a hiss! Jack dropped the rope in the water along with Draco and the Basilisk was on the move again, completely barrel free.

Wing ran into the cabin. "Hey Wing, where are you going?" SG asked.

"To make a quick phone call." Wing said. She ran to the radio and started it up.

"Hello, this is the COBRA! Coastguard, this is the COBRA! Do you read me?" Wing said into the radio. As she said this, Draco picked up a baseball bat, went into the cabin and smashed the radio!

"Excuse me chief." Draco said. Wing was furious with what just happened.

**"THAT'S GREAT! NOW WE'LL NEVER FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE!"** Wing shouted.

"Yeah yeah." Draco said as he walked out of the cabin.

"Uh guys, he's coming back!" SG said. Wing almost immediately calmed down when she heard that.

"Hook me up another barrel!" Draco commanded. Jack went to the boat's front and hooked up another barrel to Draco's harpoon gun. The Basilisk was right in front of the boat as Draco got to the bow and fired the shot into the Basilisk!

The barrel went over the edge and was dragged along the water's surface. "SG, start the engines! We're going after him!" Draco yelled.

SG ran back to the steering wheel and started the engine up. The boat started following the Basilisk.

"SG, put her in full throttle! Try to get me right next to it!" Draco commanded.

"I can't push the engine that much! It's not going to take it!" SG yelled. Wing drew her pistol as the COBRA trailed behind the Basilisk!

"Come on SG, try to run him down!" Draco yelled. SG made the boat touch the barrel and Draco got the Basilisk right where he wanted him!

Another shot was prepared and Draco shot the Basilisk again, hooking another barrel to him! Wing saw the Basilisk move to the back of the COBRA.

She took this opportunity to fire some shots into the killer snake! She shot until she was out of ammo.

"Guys, he's gone down again!" Wing yelled. Jack, SG and Draco looked out to the ocean and caught no sight of the barrels.

"This is incredible how smart that thing is!" Draco said to himself. The barrels suddenly re-appeared at the water's surface!

"They're up again!" Wing said. Draco began piloting the COBRA in the direction of the barrels.

"Jack, Wing, get two boat hooks and hook the barrels." Draco said. Wing and Jack did that and pulled them in.

"Good, now tie the ropes to those steel cleats." Draco said. Jack and Wing tied the ropes holding the barrels to some cleats that were on the side of the boat.

The ropes began to tighten as the Basilisk underwater began to pull at them. Draco began making the boat pull at them.

"The taxidermy man back at home, he's going to piss himself when he sees what I brought him!" Draco laughed.

SG meanwhile was confused. "I don't get it. The Basilisk is so large you'd think something that big would have pulled us under." She whispered.

The three noticed that the cleats were breaking off! "Draco, stop! We're losing both cleats!" Wing shouted. She and Jack tried to hold them down and they saw the Basilisk rise again, this time chewing at the ropes.

"Jeez, look at that thing! It's eating thru the ropes!" SG shouted.

"Yeah and before long, it's going to get to us! Draco, shoot him again!" Wing yelled. Draco tied up another barrel and just as the Basilisk rose, he shot it in its underbelly.

A third barrel went into the water and the Basilisk changed direction, fighting against the power of the COBRA.

"He's trying to run! Untie him!" Draco yelled. He and Jack began pulling at the rope in attempt to let the Basilisk go before it sank them!

"You've earned a break you scaled freak!" Draco yelled at the huge snake. With all the splashing that was going on, water began getting to the engine!

"He's pulling us back!" SG yelled. Draco was finally fed up.

"Oh, to Hell with this!" He yelled. Draco ran back into the cabin and grabbed a machete off the wall. Before he could cut the ropes, the cleats snapped off and flew into the water, reliving the stress put on the COBRA and its crew.

The four watched as the barrels went under water and the ocean was peaceful again.

"He can't stay down with three barrels on him. Jack, get the pump out of the locker in front of you." Draco said. Jack knelt down to a small locker, opened it up and inside was a small bilge pump.

"We're going to sink aren't we?" Wing asked. Draco put the machete aside and ran to the steering wheel as Jack began to pump water out of the boat.

The barrels approached them again and just as they were about to him them, the barrels went under. There was silence all around and the crew looked around them. Wing put the pump on the floor and decided to get up on the steering deck.

Just as she was climbing up, the boat tilted, knocking Jack, SG and Draco to the ground and forcing Wing to hold on. They saw the Basilisk at the side and then behind the boat.

Draco made the boat move forward as the Basilisk trailed behind them. Draco saw a rural island and got an idea.

"Maybe we can get him onto dry land. Chances are he's become so adapted to living in the water staying on dry land will kill him!" Draco said.

The COBRA moved forward as Draco made it go faster.

"Draco, don't do that! You'll blow out the engine!" SG said but Draco just whistled to himself and didn't listen. Finally, Draco made the engines work so hard that black smoke was seen after a loud boom.

"Oh great, the engines got burned out!" Jack said.

"Stop the boat, STOP THE BOAT!" Wing shouted. Draco stopped it and went to get a fire extinguisher. He sprayed the engine and saw some rods with needles on them. He gave in and decided to use SG and Jack's tactics.

Outside on the deck, Jack, SG and Wing were looking out to the ocean. Draco came out holding the rods. "Uh, Jack, SG, what can you two use these things for?" He asked.

SG turned to him. "Well, if we get close enough me and Jack could pump 20cc's of nitrate him." SG said.

"If SG and I both go in this shark cage, we might land a hit in his mouth." Jack said. Wing rubbed her eyes at the danger these two were putting themselves in.

The crew of four constructed the shark cage and hooked it up to a pulley that was hanging over the water. Jack and SG prepared their weapons by filling up the needle with poison and putting a cork on them so they won't leak out.

The two suited up in diving suits and got into the cage. Draco lowered the two down into the water. Down under, the skeletons looked around until they saw the Basilisk swimming towards them!

_(Please R&R)_


	18. Draco's final moments

_Chapter 18: Draco's final moments_

Up on the deck, Draco and Wing watched the three barrels move towards them while underwater, Jack and SG watched the Basilisk circle around them along with the COBRA.

After a few seconds, The Basilisk swam away. SG and Jack looked around and pulled the corks off their needles.

Suddenly the Basilisk came from behind and smashed into the cage, making the two skeletons drop the rods! They were really scared now!

They knew they couldn't leave the cage, if they did that the Basilisk would get them! The Basilisk ran into the cage again, rattling it and making the bars bend apart!

Part of the Basilisk's head went inside the cage and began biting at Jack and SG! The two began kicking at it and punching it until all the thrashing made the top open up!

The two swam out and hid in a nearby coral bed. The Basilisk meanwhile got its head stuck in the cage and began thrashing all about.

"Dang it pull them up, pull them up!" Wing shouted as she pulled at the rope holding the cage while Draco turned a crank to bring it up.

With all the thrashing the Basilisk was doing, the beam holding the pulley started to break and eventually snapped! The Basilisk shook the cage off and swam away.

"Rig something! Wing shouted. Draco grabbed the beam the pulley was on and hooked it onto a metal hook that was on the wall. He began cranking again and Wing was horrified to see the cage was empty.

A tear slid down her cheek as the cage splashed back into the water. Suddenly, the Basilisk reared up again and made the front part of its body slam onto the back side of the boat!

Wing and Draco backed away as the COBRA broke in two and began taking on water! Draco fell as the COBRA began sinking and Wing ran into the cabin, holding onto an indoor steering wheel. The Basilisk was still at the back of the boat, snapping its jaws.

Draco grabbed onto a table but a compressed air tank rolled onto his fingers. He screamed and the pain forced him to let go. He slid towards the entrance of the cabin but Wing was able to grab onto his hand!

Unfortunately, his hand slipped from her grip and he slid thru the cabin entrance. Draco began kicking at the Basilisk in an attempt to avoid being eaten. He grabbed his machete and a second after he grabbed it, the Basilisk bit into his torso!

"AGGHHH!" Draco yelled as the Basilisk began shaking him left and right! Wing was about to fall thru too but she caught herself in the entrance. She watched as Draco screamed and foam from the Basilisk's poison came out of his mouth as well as the blood from his wound.

He stabbed the Basilisk's face but the pain didn't stop. The huge snake then bit harder and blood came out of Draco's mouth! It then dragged him under the water, never to be seen again.

Wing was now all alone. As the COBRA kept sinking, she knew she had to get to higher ground somehow! Inside the cabin, she was looking for a way out! And the rising water that made her really soaked wasn't helping. The Basilisk came crashing thru a window and began biting at her!

Wing dodged just in time and she saw a compressed air tank floating in the water! She grabbed it and hit the Basilisk's nose with it before throwing it into its mouth!

The Basilisk backed off giving Wing enough time to escape thru an open window! She climbed up the sinking COBRA'S side to get to the crow's nest and she saw the Basilisk was still out there!

When she reached the steering wheel seat, she found Draco's M1 Garand, fully loaded with it's ten-shot clip.

"OK, this is it! I'm ending this!" Wing said as she slung the M1 over her shoulder. She then picked up a nearby fishing harpoon and began to climb the crow's nest of the boat.

As she did this, the COBRA was now three fourths underwater and The Basilisk suddenly came out of the water! Wing clutched her fishing harpoon and began jabbing the Basilisk in the top of its head!

She did this for a few seconds before the Basilisk snagged in its mouth and pulled it away from Wing! The Basilisk swam out and Wing finally made it to the crow's nest!

She got in a comfortable position in the crow's nest by leaning in it on her side. She aimed the M1 as the Basilisk was heading towards her!

It was all or nothing now!

_(Please R&R)_


	19. The final battle

_Chapter 19: The final battle_

With the Basilisk coming up fast, Wing knew she had to end this now! She aimed Draco's M1 in the direction of the approaching Basilisk.

"OK, come on, show me the tank!" Wing said. Underwater, the Basilisk still had the compressed air tank in its mouth and Wing knew what would happen if she shot it!

She fired a shot but missed! "Oh, come on! Wing, you can do this!" Wing said to herself.

***Bang***

Missed again! Wing was running out of time and if she didn't kill the Basilisk here, it was all over for her and the people of Shinwah island!

***Bang***

"Blow up!" Wing said. The Basilisk was almost right on top of her!

***Bang***

It was just three feet away when the Basilisk made its head pop up and Wing got the air tank in her sights!

"Smile you son of a…bitch!"

***Bang, KA-BOOM!***

The bullet hit the air tank and it exploded in the Basilisk's mouth! Wing saw as a fountain of blood erupted from where the Basilisk was and she laughed in triumph!

Underwater, the Basilisk's headless body began floating to the bottom of the sea, blood flowing out of the neck hole. Its reign of terror had come to an end.

Back up above, Wing began breathing heavily, relieved that she survived. Suddenly, Jack and SG popped up from the water! They removed their air masks and saw over to Wing who was now shoulder deep in the water.

The two skeletons saw the Basilisk's body on their way up and the three began chuckling at the victory.

"Draco?" Jack asked.

"No." Wing said, obviously telling the two Draco didn't make it. Now the only problem was finding a way to get back home. The three looked around until Wing saw something among the wreckage.

"Hey, think we can use those?" She asked. The three grabbed two yellow barrels and strapped them to a board and began paddling their way home.

"Hey guys, what day is it?" Wing asked.

"It's Friday, no Tuesday. Why?" Jack asked.

"That means the tides with us. Keep kicking." Wing said. The three kept paddling on their makeshift raft, back to Shinwah island.

"I used to hate the water." Wing said.

SG chuckled and said, "I can't imagine why."

_**THE END**_


End file.
